What If
by Rickashay
Summary: AU The Fire Nation can nearly taste victory, for they have breached the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Meanwhile, two little siblings eagerly await the return of their injured cousin, Lu Ten. How would it affect the story if Lu Ten was alive? Contains Maiko
1. Prologue

Avatar: The Last Airbender is not owned by me.

Prologue

To Firelord Azulon

_Dear Father,_

_You've perhaps expected a letter from me since I broke through the outer wall. This is my response to your query._

_I have neglected in the past few days to give you a detailed account of the injured and the death toll. I am sorry to say that I have not much time to give you the proper response, but I will try my best. _

_For the considered amount of damage that has been dealt upon us, I consider it luck that my division has nearly survived without injury or harm. Unfortunately, my son, Lu Ten, has been severely injured, along with many of his comrades. He refuses to leave when we are so close to victory, but under my authority, he has relinquished that stubbornness our family is so famous for._

_Father, prepare Lu Ten's chambers. He is coming home._

_Enclosed with this letter, I have two gifts for my nephew and niece._

_Send my sympathies for Ozai and Ursa for the loss of the baby. Although, I have to wonder whether Ozai is pushing her too far, three miscarriages in the past two years is not something that should be considered lightly._

_Lu Ten is anxious to be with family again, and I assure you, you will meet a soldier when he arrives._

_Also, I have written a letter to Ursa and Ozai. Please send them my regards._

_Your loyal son,_

_General Iroh, Dragon of the West,_

_Ba Sing Sei, Outer Wall_

_P.S Please, send my apologies to Zuko for not being able to send him those scrolls he wished._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

Chapter 1

Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face, the sun prickling his senses as he breathed deeply. Tendrils stuck to his forehead, hair sweaty and pulled back. Salty moisture clung to his upper-lip, before being licked away with a punch of the fist.

Fire exploded.

The heat of the day did nothing to encourage him, instead he felt the need to curl underneath the shadiest tree he could find and just _rest_. It was mid-day and, having finished his studying, his tutor had demanded that they practice his firebending. He was nothing compared to most, and yet, there was still this lingering of potential, hidden beneath insecurity and a vague understanding of fire. Despite any misconceptions on his form or the art of firebending, he was steadily improving.

Although the beauty of the day was distracting, and the sweat-slicked skin made his clothes stick uncomfortably to his body, he kept on with his training. Although Azula had already mastered this move, a simple punch of the fist, his fire was unstable. Uncontrolled, as if unbalanced.

His breathing deepened, eyes shut in concentration. Once again, he felt the tingling of the sun against his skin, encouraging and yet, so intimidating. Another punch, a kick, and finally, glorious orange erupted from his fists. The sound was surprising, more like an explosion than anything else. And yet, Azula's fire had been smaller than this when she was allowed to move on with the next move.

Daring a glance at his instructor, he was surprised to notice a smile edging around his lips. "Excellent form, Prince Zuko." The instructor gave a nod of approval, hair waving in the light breeze.

Zuko turned, facing the breeze and willing it to cool the burning itch of the sun. His eyes closed, breathing and hands clenched. "It could have been better." He mumbled.

"Nonsense!" his teacher shouted, but still wearing the same grin. "You did an excellent job and far better than what I had expected." This was accompanied by another smile. "Although, if you do the same thing again tomorrow, I will move you up to the next firebending form and we can see what I can do." Tilting his head to the side, the instructor gave a disgusted huff. "Of course, if we are not interrupted." he muttered underneath his breath, hiding the faint curl of contempt as Princess Ursa appeared.

"Zuko, you've received a present from Uncle Iroh!" Ursa smiled gently, giving a brief but formal bow to the instructor, who crossed his arms with a faint nod of respect.

"Master Pong?" Zuko asked, unable to keep the soft, questioning excitement from his face. The teacher gave a sigh of resignation.

"Of course," the master held out his hand, gesturing for them to leave. "I will just meditate." This was said in a rather irritated voice, but nevertheless, Zuko bowed and left.

As they neared the small table housing a scroll and a few other items Zuko could not make out, the distinctive figure of his sister waiting patiently for them made the sweat on the back of his neck tickle even further. Should he tell her what he accomplished today? That he was improving?

"Hey, Azula," Zuko smiled genuinely, stepping to his mother's side as the scroll was untied from its bindings. Ursa ignored the presents at first, instead, focusing on the content of the scroll. The siblings held their breath, wondering what fate was contained on this piece of parchment.

"Your uncle broke through the outer-wall," a brief smile touched the woman's usual meek expression, and the two children whooped for joy.

"Does this mean that Lu Ten will come home?" his sister asked, glancing over Ursa's shoulders.

"Wait, I'm not done yet." Ursa's eyes scanned the page, frantically at first before they lowered with relief, eyelashes resting gently on her cheek. A sigh escaped her pale lips while a tear slipped from her eye. "Lu Ten was injured at the front. He will arrive in the upcoming weeks." There was a touch of happiness on the woman's face, and even that did not compare to the two children, who smiled in glee at the fact that their playful cousin was coming home. Harmed or unharmed, it meant for an interesting time.

"Is Uncle coming too?" Zuko said softly, peeking at the letter.

"N-no, Iroh still has some necessary business to attend to in Ba Sing Se. Just ask your father, he would know more than me." Ursa brushed a piece of fallen hair from her face to her ear, dimly aware of the traded, apprehensive glance shared between the two.

"Well…," Azula tilted her head sideways, eyeing the gifts with interest. "What did Uncle send us?"

Ursa cleared her throat. "To Zuko, a dagger from the imperial army when the general surrendered, note the engravings." Zuko flipped over the sword, murmuring softly. "For Azula, an Earth Kingdom doll dressed in the latest fashion." There was a pause between the three, either incredulous or humorous.

"Same kooky Uncle," Azula's smile was pinched, and even as she reached for the doll, a note fluttered to the ground. She stooped to pick it up, her name written with a flourishing hand.

"Oh," Ursa smiled, "It looks like Lu Ten sent you a note."

_Dear Cousin,_

_I suppose when you receive this present from my father, you will undoubtedly burn it into ashes. I have to say, I cannot blame you. My father may be a great general, but unfortunately, his sense in choosing the right present for you seems to be lacking in understanding. Tell your parents not to worry for my safety, I have but minor wounds._

_You have my sympathy._

_Cousin,_

_Lu Ten _

Although the faint flush of her cheeks could have been easily blamed on the heat of the day, with Ursa looking away at her own gift from Iroh, a bag of tea, Zuko gagged.

Azula looked away, tucking the doll at her side.

* * *

The faint rocking of the small ship lulled him into semi-consciousness. The sound of lightening cracking awakened him. Startled, he bolted up.

Lu Ten clutched his side, feeling the large bandage securely wrapped around his waist. He glanced down, sickened to see a crimson liquid seeping from the wound and through the bandages.

_It was a close call. Close enough for the men to consider me a lost cause._

A raking cough shook his body, and even as he stood, he felt the stab of fear and pain clench at his gut. It had been brief, the mist that had overtaken him, beckoning him to reach forward. To step closer, to touch, and taste the light that seeped through the misty air. But a voice had spoken.

"_Lu Ten, my son!"_ it was such a despairing voice that it had shaken him from his fantasy and he had awakened with his father's face hovering above his, tears rolling down his cheeks. Sobs shook the older man.

It had been terrifying to him, to know that he had been within a second of dying. Although it was a relief to know that he would be returning home, home to his cousins and uncle, his kind aunt who could sooth away any worry and pain he carried with him. It was a welcoming thought, and one that was pleasant to dwell on when the healer changed his bandages.

His body swayed with the ship, stumbling forward. His hand reached out in the dark, touching the fabric of his uniform when he had been in battle.

"Thank Agni that it was a close call." He murmured aloud, pulling one arm through the sleeve before adding the other. Tying the sash around his waist, and with faltering steps, he made his way to the hallway. A guard stood at his post, bowing to the prince.

"Are you in need of anything, sir?" the guard asked, face hidden beneath a white mask.

"Send in the healer immediately. Tell him it is urgent." The authority in his voice echoed in the hallways.

* * *

Zuko sighed softly, hands poised in an uncomfortable angle as thin, soft strokes painted a symbol. He sighed, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion, unknowingly spreading a black streak of ink across his head. His letter to his uncle was taking forever to complete, and perhaps it was because his teacher had said this was an opportunity to practice kanji. What eleven year-old wanted to practice characters?

A huff escaped his throat, ignoring the faint amused glance shot his way from his tutor. Zuko, with another sigh, looked longingly at the window. It was a warm day. Warm enough for firebending training and yet, the breeze that rustled the trees seemed to be beckoning him to run free.

"Can I be excused?" he asked, biting his lip nervously while glancing at his unfinished letter.

"Are you finished yet?" humor touched the tutor's voice.

"N-no," Zuko crossed his arms, "But it is a _perfect _day for firebending practice and you said that if I do another fireball the same size as yesterday's that I could move up!" the young prince pouted childishly, resting his chin on his palm.

"Yes, well…," the instructor smiled, "If you finish your letter to General Iroh, I am sure that we could practice soon."

Zuko looked down at his letter, cringing inwardly at the sloppy handwork. His tutor would not be pleased to see it, or proud to show it to his father to send.

With a sharp intake of breathe, he gripped the quill in hand. With soft, elegant strokes, he continued.

_Uncle,_

_Azula and I have received your gifts recently. Thank you for the dagger! You were right, the engraving are amazing! Never give up without a fight!_

_I've nearly completed the fireball. Master Pong said that if I shoot another fireball the same size as the last one, I can start on a new move. Thank you for the advice, breathing more and "feeling" the sun has really helped me. I think…, I'm beginning to understand what you meant about that fire comes from the belly._

_I know you didn't send the scrolls, but next time, please don't forget! I need to catch up with Azula before summer ends._

_Although firebending has been going well, much better than before that is, Master Pong thinks that I should learn the broad swords soon. I don't think I should, it might distract me from firebending practice and Father says that a firebender that fights with steel instead of his element is pathetic. I don't know yet, but I hope I can! It sounds like a lot of fun but I don't want to disappoint Dad. Firebending needs to be a top priority. Mom taught me that word yesterday, I didn't know what it meant until Mom said that, "Redecorating" was her top priority as the oldest female in the palace._

_I can't wait to show you the new firebending move though!_

_Dad has been talking constantly about you invading the outer-wall, and he says that when we conquer Omashu next, we'll finally win the war. Is that true? I thought we still need to conquer the North Pole before we can say we won._

_I tried asking him but it's rude to interrupt Dad when he is speaking to someone._

_Oh, my tutor just rose from his desk. We are going to go practice firebending._

_Thank you for the dagger!_

_Your Nephew,_

_Prince Zuko_

_P.S Azula says thank you for the doll._

The young prince darted away, sprinting off to the dojo outside. It was the only place where he could be undisturbed, away from his sister and her friends, away from his father or mother. It was just him and fire.

Even with his instructor struggling to catch up with the youth, Zuko could feel the prickling awareness of the sun beating down on the Fire Nation. The boiling pit in his stomach and the way his chi naturally flowed from his body just seemed _right_. His eyes closed just briefly as he ran, feeling the power illuminating from the sun.

When his eyes opened, he noticed two shadowed figures standing a good deal away from the dojo. Both were tall, one hunched over slightly and the other one with hands hidden in his sleeves. Zuko, despite himself, stopped. Tilting his head in their direction, he tried to identify them. They seemed…vaguely familiar.

"Prince Zuko," the title panted from behind him, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. The boy jumped at the sound of Master Pong's voice, but his enthusiastic smile seemed infectious to the tired, older man. "Are you ready for training?" Pong smiled slightly, watching as the boy got into stance.

It was firm, unmovable, wide, and feet firmly planted. The boy breathed deeply, chest expanding while his eyes shut closed. Whatever his Uncle had been telling him; it had improved the little firebender's technique nicely. It also seemed to have given him the confident boost when Azula had mastered a firebending move before him. A sting to the pride, but one needed when Zuko was neglectful of his studies.

"Now, Zuko, do you remember what I said yesterday?" Pong's voice was quiet, having noticed the two men observing them.

The boy's eyes opened, smiling and giving a brief nod. "Yes, master." Zuko's expression hardened in concentration, face tilted upward to the sun. The warm glow of the sun flowed over his body, seemingly relaxing to the young prince. Quickly, he breathed. Fire sprouted from his mouth, perhaps going unnoticed by the young prince as he made no indication that he had breathed fire into the air. He stood.

It began.

With palms outstretched, his body, in one fluid motion, sent a dozen well-sized fireballs in the direction he was facing. Each fireball, perfectly round and not even stirring with fear or intimidation, shot from his fist. The fire bordered on the line of red, the orange nearly dying out but still flickering in the heart of the fire. A punch, a kick, and glorious orange glowed on the child's fist. Fire, controlled and neatly thrown, disappeared in the air.

From the corner of his eye, Pong noted that one of the men shifted on their feet, interest so plainly written on his stance.

"Well done, Prince Zuko." Master Pong could not keep the proud smile from overcoming his features, and even though the young prince was positively glowing with happiness, he could not help but seep in some teacher-ly concern. "Although they were not the same range as the one yesterday, you executed them well. We should move onto how to create a perfect fire kick." The master folded his hands behind his back.

The young prince nodded with a determined tilt of the head, staring at the space where the two men stood. He raised a surprised eyebrow, but instead of questioning, he went into form.

The master followed suit. "Now, remember, using your feet for firebending is completely different from your hands. A firebender can naturally withdraw fire from their hands, any firebender can do so, but it is not the only way to rely on your gift. Mastering firebending with your feet as well will give you an upper-hand when facing with an opponent who is untrained with their feet. If you can confuse them, intimidate them by having them watch both your feet and your hands, it will cause them to have to focus entirely on one, probably on your hands." With a perfect leap in the air, orange fire erupted from the soles of the master's feet, raining down as he landed with one foot extended.

Zuko's face took on a studying expression, eyebrows drawn together not in confusion, but as if he was analyzing each foot position, each twist of the hand, and the way the fire appeared. "C-can I see that again?" he asked softly.

The teacher moved once again, this time slowing his speed for the prince to study. It did not have the small flourish or precision as the last demonstration, but the light that brightened in his student's eyes was worth not showing off.

Zuko's body stretched into the beginning position, arching his body slightly. The teacher corrected him, foot turned outward. The prince copied the posture, mimicking the older man. It was actually quite impressive for someone who was just learning the move, but when he leaped, fire not only rained down, it turned the yellowish orange. It was not perfect, it could be improved on. Nearly thirty minutes of working on that move, and the teacher was satisfied that he had made the right choice of giving the boy the next move.

The two men watching them disappeared.

But it was not before the prince took notice of one. "F-father?" the boy murmured quietly. His voice was so soft that if it weren't for the fact that the teacher was standing so close, he would not have heard it.

Master Pong felt a pinch of joy in his gut. Prince Ozai rarely visited his son's practicing lessons, and not even Azula had been watched until her instructors were sure that she completed the move.

_But who was the other man?_ The thought caused him to raise an eyebrow. Laying a hand on the young prince's shoulder, he gestured them inside for some refreshments.

_Zuko had completed one move and had done considerably well for another one. This accomplishment, seen by his own father, perhaps would give the confidence that Zuko needed. _Master Pong smiled.

* * *

The rocking of the ship was what awakened the young prince. Clutching his wound, he stumbled upwards.

"S-sir?" a voice called out, presumably a guard that heard the rustling noise of his blanket being ripped from his body.

It was humid in the room, sweat trickling down his temples. It felt almost as if he could not breathe. "Will we arrive soon?" Lu Ten asked, feeling the sting of pain in his gut.

"In two weeks, sir. Do you need the healer?" the guard asked, daring to open the door.

"Y-yes…and please hurry." Lu Ten coughed.

Footsteps echoed as they left.

A/N the two firebending moves I described here are from the basic set. (I don't know for sure, but in this, they are.) The first one is like the same as when Zuko was attacking Zhao in the Northern Siege episodes. The other, was the same move in the opening. Since Lu Ten never died, (in this story) I thought it would be a lot of fun to explore on how everyone's lives would be different. I was thinking of possible scenarios where Zuko isn't as bad as a firebender, and one came to mind. What if Lu Ten's death caused him to lose some of his firebending "fire"? It's just a thought that came to mind. The next chapter should be up soon and also, if you see any mistakes, please tell me right away! I hope it wasn't boring at all.


End file.
